The invention relates to a special mechanism for feeding screws, bolts, rivets, nails, etc. into position for driving by an axially moving tool aligned with a collet. A side-merging feeder hose is connected to a pivoting magazine. Screws, bolts, etc. are individually fed into the magazine which is then pivoted for driving the screw by the tool.
German patent specification No. DE-PS 2236696 discloses a screw feed mechanism in which screws, bolts, etc. that feed into the mechanism may tip or jam in the feeder hose or may feed at an undesired angle. Particularly when feeding short screws etc., or screws or rivets with large heads, production disturbances may occur. When the mechanism will not function in the desired manner, automatic production is not possible. Although the referenced German specification teaches an improved installation mechanism for installing relatively short articles without interruption, the present invention comprises a further improvement.